megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
List of MegaMan NT Warrior characters
A list of characters that only appeared in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime. Humans Romeda Ando Romeda Ando is a fortune teller that appeared in episode 38 of Rockman.EXE Stream. She was the momentary operator of Asteroid StarMan.EXE. Daryl is the corrupt mayor of Netopia's Heaven City. He appeared in episode 26 of MegaMan NT Warrior. Kyuta Hoshida Kyuta Hoshida is the operator of LeagueMan.EXE. He appeared in episode 43 of Rockman EXE. Gorou Misaki is a NetSavior and a detective of the NetPolice who is the first person to attempt Cross Fusion. He is the operator of PrismMan.EXE. Iriya was the momentary operator of Asteroid YamatoMan.EXE. He appeared in episode 18 of Rockman.EXE Stream. Kawase Kawase is the momentary operator of Asteroid SwordMan.EXE. He appeared in episode 43 of Rockman.EXE Stream. Keifer Keifer is the commissioner from the NetPolice. Ken Ken was the momentary operator of Asteroid BrightMan.EXE. He appeared in episode 27 of Rockman.EXE Stream. Mac and Harry Mac and Harry were the momentary operators of Asteroid GravityMan.EXE. They appeared in episode 16 of Rockman.EXE Stream. Makoto Aoki only appears in Rockman EXE Beast and is revealed to be Mr. Famous' ex-girlfriend. Makoto Aoki is also the creator of the Copyroid, a dummy which a NetNavi can use to substantiate in the real world. Initially, she did not have enough energy to power the Copyroid correctly. The concept of her creation attracted the attention of the Zoanoroids, and Zoano Punk supplied to her an energy conversion program. After the Copyroid was completed, Zoano Punk promptly took control of it and forced her to complete more for him to support the Falzar army. When enough Copyroids were made, Zoano Punk decided that she was of no use any longer. However, she was saved by Mr. Famous just before Zoano Punk tried to dispatch her. Zoano Punk was deleted with promptly after by R-MegaMan and R-ProtoMan. From that point on, the Copyroid technology was utilized by both the Gregar and the Falzar armies. In order to stop the Zoanoroids, Makoto Aoki developed the Hyper-Magnetron to utilize the Copyroid's weakness. The defect lies in the energy core, where unprocessed energy is located. The unprocessed energy is used to prevent the energy conversion program from becoming unstable. The Magnetron's purpose is to provide electromagnetic pulses to the core, which will cause the Copyroid to self-destruct. It was first used and tested against a substantiated Zoano GutsMan, who was using a Copyroid. It was used again against Zoano DarkMan, who escaped through the Fossa Ambience before the Copyroid was destroyed. Makoto still harbors feelings for Famous, and has stated that she wants him back in her life. Mameo is a boy who studies in the same school as Lan and hates vegetables. Slur gives him Asteroid PlantMan whom he uses to get rid of the vegetables in the lunch and to learn the next day's meal. This earns him the title of the Lunch Predictor. But after a firewall is put up around the school lunch system, he fakes illness to avoid eating. Mameo asks PlantMan to get rid of the 30 vegetable salad for lunch, leading PlantMan to attack farms and foreign vegetable imports. But after warnings of total food shortages, he asks him to stop. But PlantMan tricks him into materializing him with a Dimensional Chip. He is kidnapped by PlantMan when Lan and Chaud arrives and brought to a vegetable lab. Mameo is trapped by the large vegetables but eats his way out. Lan and Chaud rescue him. In the end he loves vegetables and eats loads of them. Manuela Manuela is the superintendent from the NetPolice. Rat Rat was the momentary operator of Asteroid DrillMan.EXE. He appeared in episode 29 of Rockman.EXE Stream. Saburou Kotohiro Saburou Kotohiro is the owner of the restaurant "The Slick Noodle" and NoodleMan's operator. Yai's maids Yai Ayanokoji has several maids working for her, appearing in several episodes taking care of her home and piloting vehicles. The only maid whose name is known is Kiryuuin Sakurako. Yui Hazuki was the momentary operator of Asteroid StoneMan.EXE. She appeared in episode 6 of Rockman.EXE Stream. NetNavis Elder NetNavis TopMan and other elder NetNavis appear in MegaMan NT Warrior Axess episode 43. They are operated by elders in the Akihara Silver Center: * - An Igo themed Navi. His attack is Shiro Kuro Beam ("White Black Beam"), releasing beams from his white and black eyes. He is voiced by Daisuke Kirii. * - A Shogi themed Navi. He is voiced by Daisuke Ono. * - A Gateball themed Navi. Special attack is Spark Beam. Voiced by Makoto Yasumura. * - A Shiatsu themed Navi. Special attack is Tsubo Beam. Voiced by Hirofumi Nojima. *'ChawonomiMan' (lit. "Drinking Tea Man") - A NetNavi resembling a granny with a tea cup. GreenMan GreenMan is GutsMan's first opponent in the N1 Grand Prix, and was defeated in 30 seconds. This NetNavi was unnamed in the Japanese version. LeagueMan is the NetNavi of Kyuta Hoshida. Leagueman.jpg|LeagueMan File:Leagueman 2.jpg NoodleMan NoodleMan, known as SanukiMan in the Japan, is Saburou's NetNavi and the mascot of the Slick Noodle. PickMan and DrillMach and would be the opponents of StoneMan and BlasterMan in the N1 Gran Prix, but while they were training for the battle, StoneMan and BlasterMan attacked them, making them unable to fight and lose by default. PickMan and DrillMach reappear in episode 41 of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. They are two of the NetNavis captured by Allegro. Their operators also had a brief appearance in episode 27 of MegaMan NT Warrior. Pickman.PNG|PickMan Drillmech.PNG|DrillMach Drill&Pick.png|DrillMach and PickMan DrillMach_Tsuruhashader.png|DrillMach and PickMan in MegaMan NT Warrior. PrismMan is the NetNavi of Gorou Misaki. Prismman.jpg File:Prisman.png File:Prisman 2.png RocketMan RocketMan, known as in Japan, is a NetNavi that attacks with missiles from his body and arms and participated in the N1 Grand Prix. ShiningMan is ProtoMan's partner in the N1 Grand Prix, but ProtoMan defeated him and his opponents in one hit. In one episode of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess he was one of the NetNavis captured by Allegro. He appears to be based on the 70's Japanese superhero Rainbowman. Shiningman.png|ShiningMan Shiningman2.jpg ShiningManOperator.png|ShiningMan's operator. Silk was Anetta's NetNavi in the anime, and only appeared in flashbacks as she was deleted. Sledgehammer Brothers The Sledgehammer Brothers are two NetNavis that fought against MegaMan in the first episode of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. They attack with hammers and Rock Cubes. RedSledgehammer.jpg|Red Sledgehammer GreenSledgehammer.jpg|Green Sledgehammer Slur is a NetNavi that works for Duo. WhaleMan is one of the contestants in the N1 Grand Prix. He was SharkMan's opponent, and Maysa hanged the battle against him to give Lan time to train the Program Advance, defeating him in the last seconds of the time limit. When some contestants where chosen to return, WhaleMan was one of them and teamed up with RocketMan against ProtoMan and ShiningMan, but ProtoMan defeated them shortly. WhaleMan appears again in the end of the second season, where Gospel absorbs him, but returns to normal with the other Navis after Gospel's deletion. In Axess, he was one of the NetNavis captured by Allegro. In Rockman.EXE Beast, WhaleMan has a counterpart in Beyondard that is a Zoanoroid that works for Gregar. Whaleman.PNG|WhaleMan WhaleMan.jpg|WhaleMan fighting against SharkMan. Others Allegro is a robot built by Bass.EXE that appears in one episode of MegaMan NT Warrior Axess. He captures NetNavis that win a game at an arcade and forces them to fight each other to the death for his amusement. Mayl Sakurai and Roll.EXE win the game to lure him out and Roll is captured shortly after. They manage to track down Allegro and corner him. He then bursts out crying and Bass, in Kid Grave's body, comes and explains Allegro's origin. He was a robot created by Bass to test Dimensional Area's, but stated that he was disgusted by Allegro and crushed his CPU, killing him. Aki Aki is an anime exclusive character from MegaMan NT Warrior. She is a popular digital pop idol that holds a contest in Jawaii to see who can copy her the best. She is infected by a virus which caused her to lash out at everybody, but is rescued by MegaMan and his friends. GutsMan and IceMan like her, but she can't be touched by NetNavis. Later GutsMan and IceMan rescue her from viruses when Gospel unleashes an army of them in DenTech City. In the final episode of MegaMan NT Warrior, she leads MegaMan and co. to the real world when Lan and his friends are trapped in a Dimensional Area covered mall. In one of the episodes of the second season, Aki kisses IceMan and GutsMan, implying that, while regular Navis cannot touch her, she can touch them. Aki is caring and kind to other Navis, but can't touch them due to her being tethered to Netcity billboards. She can do the reverse, as seen when she kisses IceMan and GutsMan, despite them being on the other side of the screen. Aki2.PNG|Aki singing her song 'Install Your Heart' Aki.PNG AkiInfected.png|Aki infected by a virus in episode 27 of Rockman.EXE. Morozov Also known as "The Hero of Sharo," Morozov is a dog with the ability to smell and locate rare metals. Because rare metals are the basis of modern technology in the anime, the discovery of rare metal mines by Morozov brought Sharo out of famine and poverty, helping it become a world power. As a child, Laika often played in the rare metal mines with Morozov, and still considers the dog to be a beloved friend. As the hero of Sharo, Morozov continues to discover new rare metal deposits. Morozov first appears in episode 40 of Axess, Heroes of the Bowels of the Earth, where he is stranded in the rare metal mines which have been overtaken by ColdMan. Laika circumvents his orders and disobeys his commanding officer, General Malenkov, to save Morozov. Morozov later appears in the beginning of Beast+, riding behind Laika on the same snowmobile while wearing tiny doggy goggles. Category:MegaMan NT Warrior characters